Allosaurus
|length = }} Allosaurus was a large predatory bipedal dinosaur that lived during the late Jurassic period, roughly 155 to 145 million years ago. A. fragilis was the first species discovered, described by Orthniel Charles Marsh in 1877. History Some of these dinosaurs were taken from their epoch during the Noah's Ark Plan. However, when the systems that were to keep them in their confinement went corrupt, the Allosaurs escaped with the other dinosaurs and thrived in the surrounding areas. Regina first encounters an Allosaurus in her way to search for a flamethrower. The Allosaurus tossed a jeep before it hunted her down. Another pair of Allosaurus was fought by Dylan and Regina once they escaped the Volcano. They used mounted cannons to drive off the Allosaurus before they proceeded further. Biology Allosaurus grew from 30–35 feet, with large specimens growing to 39 feet—roughly the same size as some large Tyrannosaurus—with a skull 3 feet in length filled with dozens of sharp, serrated teeth. It was a "typical" theropod dinosaur, bipedal with strong, long legs and a long thick tail. It's arms were long, though short in proportion to its legs and powerful, ending in three clawed fingers. It also had three primary toes, with a fourth vestigial "dewclaw". It also possessed a pair of horns above the eyes, varying in size between individual Allosaurus. The horns were extensions of the skull covered by keratin to protect the bone and blood vessels. Their function is believed to be used for combat between individual Allosaurus ''or as sunglasses to protect eyes from sunlight. Gameplay Moveset The Allosaurus is capable of seven distinct moves in the main game. The names and stats are based on information from the ''DINO CRISIS 2 Official Guide Book.DINO CRISIS 2 Official Guide Book, p.37. Strategies It's head is heavily armored, capable of being highly resistant gunfire up to and over pistol rounds and buckshot rounds. To maximize this advantage, the Allosaurus uses it's agility to keep its head constantly in front of its prey. This threat is doubled, as Allosaurus sometimes works in numbers. Despite these strengths, the Allosaurus is vulnerable to fire attacks from flamethrowers and higher-caliber weapons such as the Anti-Tank Rifle and Heavy Machine Gun. In one section of the game, an onslaught of Allosaurus attacks the player, who should make use of the artillery support. Towards the end of the game, an Allosaurus kills David Falk. It also makes an appearance in the game Namco X Capcom as an enemy. At some point in battles, constantly using flamethrowers on an Allosaurus would send it to "berserk state", in which the dinosaur's body color turns red, and may exhibit increased aggressiveness, as well as higher attack power. In one part of the game, it serves as a living barrier, blocking vital passages between areas. It is best to be evaded if possible. Once the player is capable of killing it, its territory would then be overtaken by Pteranodons. Dino Crisis 2: Extra Crisis Allosaurus is playable in Extra Crisis. It boasts average speed and decent attack power. When fighting other Allosaurus, the enemies will be coloured green other than the default blue. In Dino Duel mode, Player 2 gets an Albino Allosaurus if they select it. Gallery Allosaurus.jpg Allosaurus.gif Screenshot of Green Allosaurus.png|Green Allosaurus Bibliography * Sources ;excepts ;references es:Allosaurus Category:Dino Crisis 2 creatures